Healing and sealing tissue wounds at the same time poses unique problems in visceral surgery. Devices (such as patches, meshes, plugs, etc.) that are used for the repair and/or regeneration of surrounding damaged visceral tissues need to be secured to tissue surrounding the wound. Sealing should be done without compromising the healing and by using the easiest techniques.
Sealing tissue wounds has been achieved via suturing or stapling to surrounding tissues. Alternative to suturing and stapling have been developed for closing openings in tissue such as incisions, wounds, anastomosis and fistulae. They include the use of i) biological glues such as fibrin sealant, gelatine-resorcinol glue and the glutaraldehyde albumin glue, ii) synthetic glues such as cyanoacrylate glues and iii) physical bonding techniques such as laser tissue welding to produce thermal effects to attach tissue surfaces, radio-frequency tissue welding or photosensitizer-assisted laser welding. Each of these prior techniques has certain drawbacks.
It would be desirable to provide an effective, safe, ready to use, affordable, and biocompatible device for tissue sealing which promotes healing of the wound.